bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach: Fade to Black
Siblings I thought I could start the siblings' articles for me to finish and repair upon its release. However, in order to do such things I need to know if Homari is the male or female sibling. Does anyone know? The male sibling is called Shizuku, the female sibling is called Homura..I watch the movie already... altered manji the manji can be seen unaltered during all the movie but when we get a close shot of ichigo the manji is altered. they probably altered that scene specifically because it may be offensive for certain audiences but until this is confirmed let's keep it that way Shiny-gami 18:26, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto release The Trivia says "Almost everyone can in this movie release Zanpakutō without using release command and name. " but I remember EVERYONE (excluding Soifon who didn't use her zanpakutoh to fight) call both release command and name, including Kyoraku and Ukitake, when they're fighting the huge snakey monster. Actually, I don't remember ANYONE releasing without command and name in the whole movie (and I watched it less than an hour ago). Maybe Hitsugaya, but he wasn't seen releasing shikai and he called his Bankai's name when he protected the captain from those tentacles. Where did this trivia come from? Lia Schiffer 23:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering about that too. I don't want to re-watch the movie so soon after seeing it, but I'm certain that quite a lot of people (off the top of my head, including Shunsui, Ukitake, Byakuya and Hisagi) did release with their full command & name. Iba already had his released when he was shown. Mayuri is the only one I can think of that this statement is true for. When his memory was wiped, he went shikai & wrecked some equipment, but it is already established that those who have bankai can use shikai without say the command/name. I don't feel that this point is worth keeping in the trivia. --Yyp 14:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering about it too. I'll erase it then. Along with the altered Zangetsu part. :Starshade 12:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Unaltered Manji Why does it say that the manji on Ichigo's sword is altered? The manji on Ichigo's Zanpakuto is not altered, it stays exactly the same as normal. I think you're talking about the guard right? It looks like its missing two of its sides. Look very closely at it, follow the darker lines on the manji and you'll see its not altered. Its just the angle at which its done. Look closely at it. There is nothing wrong with it, I even outlined the darker lines in red. If this isn't whats wrong with it, tell me, because I'm not seeing it. :Well, I admit it does look a little different. Recently I read somewhere(though I can't remember where)the reason it is altered is so it wouldn't be offensive???? Well that what I remember seeing. Also I thought his Manji meant full release, so how would this be offensive? Full Release being offensive to me deserves more of an explanation. Minato88 00:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) It does look somewhat strange, but there's something we shouldn't forget. Bleach animation... is usually drawn with unbelievably low quality, see Ichigo's face right there. It isn't worth mentioning, and especially if it's a graphical error. Yeah, maybe we could mention it to tell anyone confused that it's nothing important (it's a non-canon movie anyway), but I see no reason to include a picture (with subs...) and give it such an importance. :Starshade 12:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, and I really don't care either way, but I don't want this image on the article itself. I'll let you guys hammer this issue out. Arrancar109 19:21, October 10, 2009 (UTC) such a mess over a trivial thing i'm sorry i've ever mentioned that. but look again at this pic now look at this one a real manji http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Ura_manji.png the cirumvented manji on "unaltered" have unequal branches that's because it has only two branches and the rest is the guard. rotate the image and you'll see that the manji will always have the same design while "unaltered" doesn't. and it's not an angle problem because despite the angle the branches should look equal. if it's unaltered it still a graphical problem. so that's why i think the manji on the zanpakuto is altered Shiny-gami 09:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute. Are you saying that the guard looks different from the actual manji? Because if you are, it isn't a graphic error or anything. The guard of Tensa Zangetsu has always looked like that. So if this fact is mentioned anywhere, it should be on the article for Ichigo or/and Zangetsu. Ah, I'm not sure whether I got your meaning right, because it's kind of confusing, and correct me if I didn't. :Starshade 12:34, October 14, 2009 (UTC) sorry if it's confusing. i tried to say that the manji always keep the same design even when you rotate the image and the four branches are always equal. but the manji on the guard of the pic "unaltered" have unequal branches. maybe i'm wrong but i won't bother editing again Shiny-gami 15:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) sorry it's indeed a graphical error Shiny-gami 15:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Source Please The following was on the page. I am not prepared to leave it in without having a reference to the actual interview. --Yyp 15:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *"In an interview with Tite Kubo, who has been very involved with the scripting of this movie, he mentioned that he hopes that “it will be remembered in your hearts.” He also states that the movie ties in to the main manga storyline." :I did hear that he contributed to the movie's script, but I don't know what part of that ever contained the phrase "Manga-canon" in it. Seriously, I think that's either a misinterpretation or something several fans want to be true. Additionally, given the current direction the manga is heading, it is reallly hard to find this claim even remotely believable. Arrancar109 16:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I remember reading that he helped with making it (though not to what extent) and I can see the "remember in your hearts" thing being true - but I just can't see how the last sentence can be possibly be true. Just doesn't make sense. Yyp 12:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) "Ties in" could mean anything. It could merely mean the fact that so many of the manga's events are flashbacked to, making the manga canon to it, but not necessarily making IT canon to the manga. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) breaking up the article? this and the other movie pages are really hard to read as they are basically a mass of text going through the plot. would it be possible to break this up more to make it more enoyable to read. possibly taking on the look of a large episode guide? it could include things like characters and new movie character lists, bankai's/abilities seen etc that are present on the episode pages, add some more pictures etc. as all three movies are basically a long filler, I think this would help reading through them. Nick D Wolfwood 15:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) us release does any body know when the English version is going to be released?--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 14:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) The English Dub release is schedule to be released on DVD November 15, 2011Raggedcozy (talk) 00:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The English Dub release is schedule to be released on DVD November 15, 2011 It has been added 10:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Add link to DVD details Since the main page is locked, I was wondering if someone could add three tab links (sorry can't think of correct name) one for the limited edition dvd page, one to the DVD release info on the DVD page, and one to the Blu-ray release info on the DVD page. Thanks! -- 01:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Can I add screenshots from the film to the Plot section? --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 18:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC)